


The Rommate Arrangement

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal, Bat and Jace are Bros, Bottom Jace, Explicit Sexual Content, I swear those two idiots would be lost without their friends, Jace is a tease, Lukat and Balec are Good Supportive Friends, Luke and Magnus are Bros, M/M, Pining, Seduction, Slash, Teasing, Top Magnus, a hell of a lot of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Jace starts working out a lot, walking around the loft shirtless – at first, just to prove a point, because he was unable to shake how simply Magnus dismissed him when it came to pretty boys.So now that they were living together, Jace tries to make Magnus admit that he is pretty. Somehow, the objective shifts from wanting Magnus to admit the truth to simply wanting Magnus...





	The Rommate Arrangement

Jagnus || Shadowhunters || Jagnus || The Rommate Arrangement || Jagnus || Shadowhunters || Jagnus

Title: The Rommate Arrangement – Accidental Seduction

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, teasing, explicit intercourse, anal, misunderstanding, m/f

Main Pairing: Magnus/Jace

Side Pairings: Bat/Alec, Luke/Catarina

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Bartholomew 'Bat' Velasquez, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Luke Garroway, Catarina Loss, Madzie

Summary: Jace starts working out a lot, walking around the loft shirtless – at first, just to prove a point, because he was unable to shake how simply Magnus dismissed him when it came to pretty boys. So now that they were living together, Jace tries to make Magnus admit that he _is_ pretty. Somehow, the objective shifts from wanting Magnus to admit the truth to simply _wanting Magnus_...

**The Rommate Arrangement**

_Accidental Seduction_

Magnus had taken in countless stray cats over the years.

The first time he took in a stray puppy was when he had been in the middle of a pleasant conversation with Alexander Lightwood. The two of them had started a good friendship after the initial flirting. Magnus was too old to chase after a closet case and be someone's dirty secret because they weren't yet ready to be true to themselves. It was good; Magnus had had so many crushes and flings over the centuries, he could handle this. And they had moved on from it and had become truly good friends at this point, which was highly appreciated by Magnus.

Now, he had been talking to Alexander when a sad, stray little puppy came to his door, asking for shelter. It would have been downright inhumane to send the poor thing away again. A note at this point: Alexander did not appreciate it when Magnus referred to his parabatai as a puppy.

Every single time Magnus would bring it up and talk to Alexander about his new roommate (it was endearing how Alec was concerned how well-behaved Jace was), Alexander would glare at him pointedly for referring to Jace by any of the various petnames he had given Jace over the past weeks of Jace living with him. It was just so much fun, Magnus couldn't help it.

/break\

Jace knew he was pretty.

He knew that for a fact. It wasn't even meant in a narcissistic way. Honestly, Jace didn't get why somehow, people who were attractive were seen as narcissistic for knowing they were attractive. It wasn't like Jace was constantly drawing attention to it. Heck, if anything, it was kind of the _opposite_ – he would like to be acknowledged for something else _aside_ from his looks.

Because, in the end, that was _it_. Jace was used to being reduced to his looks. Being the pretty boy. He was used to people only wanting him for his good looks – he had never had a relationship, always just one-night-stands with people who just wanted a good fuck. And others liked to think that he was nothing but his good looks. Everyone always looked at him surprised when he said that he read, like being the best Shadowhunter of his generation only came from brute force and not _also_ from brains. Like he was literally just a pretty, dumb blonde.

His looks were the only thing he had, aside from his fighting skills.

It was stupid that Jace let it get to him like that, but when they had first met Magnus Bane and he sent out the 'pretty boy' and _didn't_ mean him, it... got to Jace. It wasn't that Jace thought Alec didn't deserve to be called pretty – Jace was the one who had been working years trying to build up Alec's self-confidence because he knew his parabatai was handsome as hell. It was just... the complete dismissal. Like Jace wasn't even there. And for someone who had been primarily defined by his looks... it kind of... It felt like there was nothing Magnus saw in him. Magnus sure had no appreciation for Jace's Shadowhunter abilities and just like everyone else, he wouldn't think Jace had brains. So if Magnus didn't even see his good looks, then... Magnus didn't see _anything_ in him.

Jace didn't like it, at all. He had always been the kind of person to seek validation. He hated that he was being dismissed about everything else all the time already, but that Magnus dismissed him about the _one_ thing he _knew_ he had going on for him? He didn't even need for Magnus to actually _flirt_ with him or anything. He just needed Magnus to acknowledge him. That was all.

And he now had the perfect opportunity to do so, since he was now officially living with Magnus. He was aware how _stupid_ it was, but after everything Magnus had done for them – how incredibly impressive Magnus was in _all_ aspects; looks, physical strength, magical prowess, authority. Jace just wanted Magnus to... to acknowledge him. That was all. And Jace knew how to present himself.

/break\

Magnus smiled faintly as he entered Luke's home. The former bachelor apartment had changed a lot. After Jocelyn's abduction and everything that Clary had been through, Luke had _of course_ taken his surrogate daughter in. Though months later, the apartment had changed even more, because the women had taken over this apartment by now. Catarina had moved in with Luke not long ago and she had brought Madzie along – Madzie was actually the reason they had moved in together so early already, because while Luke and Catarina had started dating, Madzie had started calling Luke 'dad' and somehow, they had accidentally become an actual family.

Now, the reason Magnus had to smile as he stepped through the portal was because Clary and Madzie were laying sprawled out on the floor, drawing together. Madzie _loved_ drawing with her new big sister. She had a lot of Clary's drawings hanging in her room.

"Hello, biscuit, sweet pea", greeted Magnus gently.

"Hey, Magnus", replied Clary, looking up at him with a smile. "What can we do for you?"

"I was hoping to find Luke and or Catarina", admitted Magnus.

"Momma's at work. Dad's at a pack meeting", replied Madzie. "I'm babysitting Clary!"

"Hey!", laughed Clary.

"Dad said so", argued Madzie. "So you won't do anything dangerous."

"Ah. And I'm sure you're doing an amazing job with it", assured Magnus with a smile.

Madzie looked very proud at that and Clary smiled amused. It was endearing to see Clary take on the role of the big sister. And it was good to see Luke happy like this. For so many years, he had yearned for Jocelyn but was denied what he truly wanted – to be a part of the family, _truly_. Jocelyn was gone and Clary was _alone_ and somehow, without Jocelyn, the father-daughter bond between Luke and Clary finally got to fully blossom. Mainly because they were clinging onto each other, because they shared the loss of Jocelyn. Magnus was also glad to see both Luke and Catarina to find love, with each other nonetheless. He personally took credit for it, because he had introduced them to each other on the big victory celebration after Valentine's defeat.

"Can we help you maybe?", asked Clary amused.

Magnus stared pointedly down at Madzie. "Mh... I would have to make it PG..."

"Okay, that sounds interesting", hummed Clary and sat up a little.

"It's actually about your brother", offered Magnus with a heavy sigh, sitting down on the couch.

"What did Jace do?", asked Clary amused, both eyebrows raised.

"Everything", sighed Magnus frustrated, leaning his head back. "Does the boy own _shirts_?"

"Huh?", grunted Clary confused, blinking doe-eyed.

"He keeps working out all the time and always on the balcony or in the living room and... and always _without a shirt_ ", groaned Magnus. "It's wildly distracting, I'll have you know."

"Why?", asked Madzie confused.

"Because...", started Magnus, a little lost. "He always listens to really annoying stupid music."

Clary looked at him very amused at that. Magnus glowered and slid further down on the couch. Why was the mean redhead enjoying his suffering? That was just mean. He summoned himself a cocktail and sighed. At least here he could drink in peace without being distracted by the sight of a half-naked, sweaty Shadowhunter flexing his muscles. Magnus groaned as the mental image invaded his mind. Sweat glistering on that perfectly toned body, running over those runes. Jace's hair, clinging onto his face. All Magnus wanted to do was push the hair out of Jace's face and then run his tongue all over that body. And there was that incredibly bad habit of Jace's to only wear insanely tight jeans and bend over all the time. That ass was _begging_ for it.

"Is Jace a bad roommate?", asked Madzie confused, looking at Magnus.

"No. No, sweetie", assured Magnus and shook his head. "Jace is a very good roommate, actually. He cleans up when he's bored. He cooks – I usually order in or use magic, it's been a while since I last regularly had home-cooked meals. He even feeds the cats when he wakes up before me."

"So why do you seem upset?", asked Madzie even more confused.

"Because adults are silly and complicated", offered Clary. "Why don't you go and brush your teeth and I'll come in a bit to tuck you in and read Red Riding Hood?"

"Ye—es!", exclaimed Madzie excitedly and ran off.

"Red Riding Hood?", echoed Magnus dubiously.

"Yes, that fairy tale about the beautiful, amazing redhead who met a kind, sweet wolf who helped her to her grandma's home where they ate cake together", replied Clary smoothly.

"Ah, that makes more sense", nodded Magnus amused.

"Now, let's talk about the uncomfortable topic of you having the hots for my brother", sighed Clary and sat down next to Magnus on the couch. " _Really_ not the right address for that, I think."

"I do _not_ have the hots for Jace", huffed Magnus. "He's very gorgeous, but that is just an observation. General observation that _literally anyone with eyes_ could make."

"Sure", nodded Clary amused. "So, Jace being shirtless distracts and frustrates you."

"Yes. He's just _too_ gorgeous", grunted Magnus annoyed. "It's like... having art around your house. It's hard not to look at the piece of art when it's all up in your face."

"You're ridiculous", laughed Clary. "Maybe you should just _tell_ him."

"That he's pretty?", snorted Magnus in disbelief. "Like he needs to hear that. He owns a mirror and he has proven that he's more than aware of his good looks."

"Right", grunted Clary and rolled her eyes. "And what do you intend to do?"

"Perhaps tease him back. Maybe that'll make him realize how irritating this is", grunted Magnus.

"...I can't wait to watch this train-wreck", muttered Clary beneath her breath in awe.

/break\

Magnus was staring with dark eyes at Jace. The blonde was doing pull-ups on the handle that Magnus had magically installed in Jace's doorway. Which happened to be right in view when Magnus was laying on his own bed and had the door open. The way Jace's muscles flexed, all that pale skin covered in runes that just _begged_ to be licked. And his sweat-pants were low-riding too! Not even covering his hipbones. Hng. This was pure _torture_.

"You're working out too much", stated Magnus offhandedly, putting the book down that he had not been reading for the past ten minutes now.

"Well. Shadowhunter", grunted Jace, looking up at Magnus from beneath his lashes.

That look wasn't helpful either. Jace's hair had grown considerably since Magnus had first met the blonde and at home, Jace liked to let it fall freely into his face, which made him look so soft and sweet. It woke entirely _different_ urges in Magnus and that was just plain frustrating. The whole sexual attraction thing, Magnus could handle (low-key. He was doing semi-okay with it). But actual, genuine _feelings_ for Jace...? His roommate, his friend's parabatai, a boy who came with so much baggage of his own and coupled with Magnus' own baggage, that was just too much.

"Ah", sighed Magnus dramatically. "But if you get any more handsome, I'll _have_ to fuck you."

He watched in utter delight how Jace just _dropped_ from his pull-ups in a pile of adorably flustered Shadowhunter, staring up at Magnus wide-eyed. "W... What...?"

Magnus just smiled and shrugged nonchalantly. There, now that should make Jace tone it down.

/break\

Jace groaned exhausted as he collapsed face-first on top of Alec's boyfriend. Said boyfriend whined in confusion and sniffed him before wrapping one lazy paw around him and pulling him closer.

"...Jace, my boyfriend is _not_ a pillow", pointed Alec out unimpressed.

Alec was sitting behind his desk, trying to do paperwork. At least until his parabatai had decided to stumble in and hog Alec's boyfriend as a giant fluffy cuddle-toy. Honestly, generally speaking Alec was happy that his boyfriend and his parabatai were getting along – but at times, Jace and Bat were also a bit _exhausting_ to endure. At least in combination. He wouldn't have expected it, but then again, Jace was his parabatai, he'd always support Alec. Even when Alec had been a nervous wreck about officially introducing Izzy and Jace to Bat – not that they hadn't met the werewolf before. Bat had worked with the Institute a few times before and after getting together with Alec. It was how Alec had met the young wolf, because he had tagged along with Luke to a cabinet meeting to get to know more about the Shadow World. Alec and Bat had talked, casually, Alec telling the curious wolf about Shadowhunters. They talked more, the next time, and then Bat asked him out on a date when they met for the third time. It had been nice. Alec had taken the months since meeting Magnus Bane and being flirted with for the first time in his life to actually sort himself out. He came to terms with being gay, he came out publicly and now he was ready to date.

And after Alec introduced Bat officially as his boyfriend, Jace started to get really interested in the wolf. He wanted to know his parabatai's boyfriend, since both of them were important parts of Alec's life. It was... nice. If only the two of them wouldn't get into so much trouble together though.

"Your boyfriend is 95% fluff. Of course he's a pillow", grumbled Jace, voice muffled by Bat's fur.

The large wolf didn't seem to mind though. His tail was wagging. Alec rolled his eyes at them both.

"Okay, what happened Jace?", asked Bat.

Jace groaned as he was now buried in Bat's six-pack instead of soft fur. "No. Turn back."

"You need to get used to physical comfort from _humans_ too. Also I can't ask questions while I'm a wolf. So stop complaining", grunted Bat, adjusting to pull Jace into a hug.

"Urgh...", groaned Jace, burying his face in Bat's neck. "Alec. Why did you get such a caring, stupid boyfriend who is being all supportive and understanding? It's _annoying_."

Alec hid his laughter behind his hands and shook his head. It was one of the things he loved most about Bat. He cared, he was patient but pushy when needed. Alec knew he was stubborn about some things where it would be healthier to give in. Bat didn't drop it, he kept helping Alec through his problems. It was nice that Bat did the same for those Alec cared about. Many nights that Isabelle ate her feelings in the kitchen, still an aftermath of her addiction, Bat would just sit with her and cook healthy alternatives because on top of eating to cope with the cravings, she had started to gain some weight and _that_ just depressed her on top of it all. Bat had been great to help her through that. And now Bat was helping Jace with the whole physical comfort thing – Alec _knew_ how touch-starved Jace was, he knew he was the only one who got to hug and comfort Jace, but it wasn't enough. Bat was pushy and serious and gentle and very understanding.

"Right. Now, tell us what happened", ordered Bat, hugging Jace close.

"It's about Magnus", grunted Jace. "You know it's been bothering me that he... didn't acknowledge I'm... uh... pretty. I just... I've been trying to make him admit it. Just that."

"I still have a hard time wrapping my head around the fact that pretty boy Jace Herondale is actually _insecure_ about his looks", grunted Bat and patted Jace's head.

"It's not really his looks he's insecure in", supplied Alec gently. "It's that many only see his looks so he built his self-esteem around his looks as the one anchor he has. If someone is invalidating that, which... actually never happened before... then whatever this is happens."

Jace turned to glare at his parabatai, while Bat grunted in understanding. "Okay. So, tell us what happened, Jace. He didn't knock you again, did he?"

"No. He actually... admitted that I'm handsome", muttered Jace.

"That... was the goal, right?", asked Alec a little confused.

"It's the way he said it", huffed Jace with a glare. "He said that if I get any more handsome, he'll have to _fuck me_. And I fell, very gracelessly, onto the floor. I was doing pull-ups."

"Somehow, that does sound like a Magnus thing to say", hummed Bat amused.

"So what's the problem?", asked Alec confused. "You've never been bothered by such things before. And wasn't it the goal to have him admit that you're attractive...?"

"Well, yeah, but it's the way he said it", grumbled Jace. "With the, you know..."

"The part where he implied he'd fuck you?", supplied Alec. "Which, again, not much of a surprise. He has quite the reputation. Even more so than you. And considering you were provoking him into admitting that you're attractive, you can't possibly be surprised that he'd hit on you."

"That's not the problem. The problem is that I think I kinda want it", mumbled Jace embarrassed.

"...What?", asked Alec very slowly.

"I think I kind of... I accidentally started trying to seduce him and I guess I kind of started wanting Magnus' attention? And now I want... Magnus to... to fuck me", muttered Jace with red cheeks.

"That is an awful idea on so many different levels", sighed Alec mildly disappointed. "He's the High Warlock of Brooklyn, we literally rely on a _professional_ relationship with him. He's also a friend and you fucking around with a friend is just going to make things awkward. And then there's the part where he is also your current landlord and living with your one-night-stand is just... I can't even put to words what a horrible idea that is, Jace."

"Has he always been the fussy mom?", asked Bat curiously, looking at Jace.

"With Maryse and Robert in Idris about 90% of our lives? Yeah", grunted Jace.

"Love you, babe", chimed Bat when he saw Alec glowering at him.

"Jace. You _know_ I'm right. You do, right?", asked Alec seriously.

Jace just grumbled and buried himself back in Bat's embrace. The wolf was _great_ at hugging and cuddling. It was absolutely insane. Bat laughed and hugged him even closer.

"Why is your boyfriend like that?", grunted Jace, face in Bat's neck. "Can't even let me have _any_ fun. Can't just be _supportive_ and tell me that I should just go for it. Always so... responsible."

"Yes. My boyfriend is horrible", agreed Bat, patting Jace's hair.

"I should have _never_ introduced you two to each other", groaned Alec and shook his head.

"Technically, Si introduced us", pointed Bat out smugly. "Besides, it's not my fault your parabatai is awesome and lovable and also really great for cuddling."

To make the point, Bat pulled Jace closer, resting his chin on top of Jace's head. Alec heaved an exasperated sigh and shook his head. What had he done to deserve _this_...?

/break\

Jace had a very good, solid plan. It consisted of a lot of training and a lot of food. Bananas, lolipops and popsicles had somehow become daily snacks for Jace these days. If the training alone wasn't enough to push Magnus over the edge, then perhaps Jace showing off what a talented mouth he had would actually do the trick. He smiled lazily as he was laying sprawled out on the couch on the balcony, no shirt, only his sweat-pants that were riding just beneath his hipbones (he had noticed that Magnus liked to stare at his hipbones when his pants had accidentally been riding too low. Since then, he kind of made a point of this). One of his arms was dangling over the edge of the couch to caress Chairman Meow's belly as the kitten laid on the floor and rolled around. His other hand was holding a popsicle on which he was sucking slowly.

"...That is not a healthy breakfast", grunted Magnus doubtfully.

He didn't even blink as he looked over at Jace. His skin was glowing in the slowly rising sun, hair lose and falling into his face, the popsicle definitely too deep down his throat to be comfortable for ice-consumption, his cheeks hollowed out as he _sucked on the damn thing_. Seriously. This was getting ridiculous. Jace was eating bananas nearly daily, after his work-out. And he was lounging about in the sun eating ice-cream. The work-outs had already been very tempting, but there was no way Jace wasn't doing this deliberately. Jace wrapped his tongue around the popsicle and licked up. Magnus gulped hard, shifting a little as he felt himself hardening.

"It's ho—ot, Mag", moaned Jace and stretched out some more. "Want one too?"

Oh, Magnus wanted one. Not one of the ices though. One of those half-naked blondes. Shaking his head, Magnus straightened out, noting that Jace had already fed the kittens.

"I have meetings all day. I'll see you tonight?", offered Magnus.

"Yep. I'll have to leave soon, but I have tonight off. I love that we finally got reinforcements and we don't have to work double and triple shifts anymore", groaned Jace relieved. "Days off. Not used to that yet, but I know everyone is enjoying them."

"Then off to work, little Shadowhunter, so you can enjoy the night off", chuckled Magnus.

"Have fun with your clients, big bad High Warlock", called Jace after him. "But don't fill up. I'm making chicken Parmesan tonight."

Magnus smiled fondly to himself at that, feeling oddly warm at the thought of coming home to someone, coming home to someone who would present him with a home-cooked meal. Opening a portal, he stepped through it and right into Luke's kitchen. Catarina was leaning against the counter, holding a coffee with both hands, wearing nothing but an over-sized NYPD shirt.

"Good morning, Magnus. Are you going to stay for breakfast?", asked Luke.

He stood at the stove, making scrambled eggs, only wearing sweat-pants and clearly missing the shirt Catarina was wearing. Magnus highly suspected that was why Cat was wearing the shirt. He smiled amused as he watched how Catarina blatantly checked Luke out.

"Well, if you're offering", hummed Magnus pleased. "Where are your girls?"

"Clary took Madzie to her dance-class and then she's off to work. Diligent little Shadowhunter", stated Catarina with a smile. "I have a night shift and it's Luke's day off, so the two of us will finally get a bit time to ourselves. We have a date-day planned."

"...I can leave", offered Magnus, both eyebrows raised.

"No. You can stay for breakfast. You probably did come here because you wanted to talk about something...?", replied Catarina curiously. "Tell us what's going on, Magnus."

"It's Jace", sighed Magnus frustrated and slipped lower in his chair.

"For the love of everything, just bend him over the kitchen-counter and fuck him", sighed Catarina.

Luke choked on his coffee and glared at his girlfriend. "Really...?"

"Please. Magnus has been pining for months now", huffed Catarina and made a dismissive gesture. "I've seen this countless times over the centuries. Magnus can get rather... obsessive when he wants someone. And considering he's been coming over for weeks now to complain about Jace's work-out routine and his habits, his hair and six-pack and most recently his eating-habits."

"He had a popsicle for breakfast. For _breakfast_ ", growled Magnus with a glare.

"Look, Magnus, I care about you and your troubles, but the boy is somewhat of a son to me since the phase everyone believed him and Clary to be siblings, and the thought of you and him... it feels deeply wrong to think about it", sighed Luke and shook his head. "I mean, really? Jace?"

"It's not my fault", grumbled Magnus as they started eating. "He is doing this on purpose. There is simply no other explanation for it anymore. He's actively seducing me."

"On the risk of hearing something I don't want to hear: Then why aren't doing what Cat just suggested? Get it... out of your system. Far as I know, the both of you have a track-record of casual, no-strings-attached sex", suggested Luke, mildly uncomfortable.

"Well, these are different circumstances", grunted Magnus displaced, glowering at Luke. "Jace is not just some random stranger. We... work together, we are friends and we _live_ together."

"Yeah, run by me again why you're living together", questioned Luke, both eyebrows raised. "Alec has been head of the Institute for nearly two months now. Jace could have moved back by now."

"...Perhaps", muttered Magnus reluctantly. "But... I don't trust the Clave. Maryse and Robert, Lydia Branwell, Victor Aldertree, the Inquisitor, Jace, Alec. They had gone through _five_ changes of head within only two months, Lucian. And one of them _actively tried to kill Jace_. I may trust Alexander, but I do not trust the Clave. If we hadn't taken Valentine out when we did, they would have replaced him with another representative of the Clave too – I know, Alexander told me so. I'd prefer Jace where he is definitely safe from anyone who wants to kill him or throw him in prison _for getting kidnapped and tortured by his former abuser_. Really now. Do you expect me to send him back?"

Luke and Catarina exchanged a fond and amused look at that. "Right. Of course not. Because..."

"Because I'm not a monster, Lucian", chided Magnus with a glare. "I wouldn't let my little Shadowhunter walk into some place unsafe, especially not now that he feels at home."

" _Your_ little Shadowhunter, mh?", echoed Catarina teasingly.

"Why, of course do I feel _responsible_ for him, he's living with me", huffed Magnus.

"I thought he was living with you because you feel responsible for him. But you're feeling responsible for him because he's living with you? Now, what was first, Bane, the chicken or the egg?", asked Luke with an amused, teasing look on his face.

Magnus glowered at them both. "I feel utterly betrayed by the both of you, just so you know. Jace is living with me, I can't possibly make him uncomfortable in his own home and there is too much riding on it to waste for just casual sex."

"Can I make a suggestion for a solution?", inquired Catarina.

"Yes, please", sighed Magnus, waving his hands in a broad gesture.

"Don't just have casual sex with him", replied Catarina, looking at Magnus like this one was really very obvious. "Start _dating_ him. You have been obsessed with the boy for months now. You want him for _more_ than just sex, otherwise you wouldn't be that concerned about his safety and well-being and comfort and how sex might ruin your friendship."

"A... A...", started Magnus stunned, blinking.

"Relationship. It's called a relationship, Magnus", offered Luke. "You like him, clearly. I know how much Camille hurt you and I know it's been a while, but, Magnus... Don't _waste_ your time. I wasted so much time, I will forever wonder what it might have been like with Jocelyn because she died when we barely got together. Don't let fear and reluctance take your chances from you. I swore to myself I would never again let that happen. Look where it got me. Happy. In love. With a family."

He took Cat's hand and smiled at her like a smitten school boy. Catarina leaned in to kiss his cheek. All Magnus could do was glare at them. He hated when they played him like this. There was no arguing this away – Luke had brought up the one argument he was not allowed to negate, the loss of love. Heaven knew Magnus had lost many loves over the years. Heaving a sigh, he nodded.

"Very well. I will talk to him tonight. For now, I do have clients", declared Magnus.

Luke and Cat exchanged a pleased look at that. _Someone_ had to say something. Alec had approached them, tired about the mutual pining and even Simon had caught on by now and noted that it might be affecting their work together that Magnus spent so much time staring at Jace's ass during missions. Perhaps that might lessen once Magnus got to tap that ass. Hopefully.

/break\

By the time Magnus got home in the evening, Magnus still didn't quite know what to do. Especially since Jace was on all four on the ground, most likely looking for ice-cream for dessert in the freezer. Magnus gulped as he stared at that incredibly perfect, round, firm-looking ass, wrapped in black, skin-tight leather-pants. Seriously, this was absolutely ridiculous.

"There's no way you're not doing this on purpose", growled Magnus and shook his head.

Jace jumped and then cussed as he hit his head. "Ah, fuck. You startled me, Bane."

"Are you alright, honey?", asked Magnus concerned and rushed to kneel next to his blonde.

He carefully cradled the back of Jace's head, feeling for a more serious injury. Jace looked up at him from beneath his long lashes, not wincing when Magnus put a bit of pressure on him.

"Yeah. I'm fine", muttered Jace a little flustered. "What the... Why did you startle me?"

"Because I come home to your ass pointing at me in those incredibly ridiculous leather-pants. Why are you even _wearing_ those at home. You usually only wear them to Pandemonium when you intend to pick someone up", grunted Magnus with a pointed glare.

"Well, I had no chance to get changed yet", huffed Jace.

"You could have changed. You don't _have_ to cook. I have magic, honey", chuckled Magnus.

"I _wanted_ to cook", growled Jace with a cute puppy-pout.

Magnus raised both eyebrows, admitting that he loved how his puppy wanted to cook for them. This was it. Magnus _really_ couldn't keep going like this. Jace was tempting him far too much. Eyes flashing, Magnus adjusted their position so he was sitting between Jace's legs, keeping the blonde pinned on the ground. Mismatched eyes were wide as Jace stared up at him.

"Stop denying it", ordered Magnus firmly. "You're been teasing and tempting me for weeks now. And wearing those pants at home, there is really only two reasons for it."

"Two...?", echoed Jace a little confused.

"To draw my attention to that perfectly shaped ass of yours and the other reason being to make me imagine those long, toned legs of yours wrapped around my waist", stated Magnus, both eyebrows raised in challenge as he rested one hand on Jace's cheek.

That blonde really knew how to ruin a moment, because he instantly nuzzled into Magnus' hand like the touch-starved cuddle-puppy that Jace secretly was. Something Magnus had noticed pretty soon into Jace's stay at his loft. Casual cuddling and touch had become something that Magnus liked to supply for Jace. He was so endearing and so grateful for every gentle touch.

"...So...", started Jace unsure. "Does that mean..."

"That I'd love to bend you over the table and fuck you _right now_ ", sighed Magnus. "Really, there is a limit even to my patience. And your ass is _magnificent_."

"Magnificent", repeated Jace, cheeks heating up.

"Very much so", hummed Magnus in confirmation, slowly leaning in. "Can I kiss you?"

Nodding wildly, Jace reached out to grab Magnus' neck and pull him in for a kiss. Both relaxed as they _finally_ got the kiss they had been longing for for months. Jace moaned into the kiss as Magnus' tongue invaded his mouth. Automatically, Jace wrapped his legs around Magnus' waist. Yes. Yes, they felt rather good there, noted Magnus as he rested one hand on Jace's thigh, caressing and squeezing it. Another moan came from Jace. So receptive. Magnus smirked pleased.

"T... Table...?", muttered Jace, panting softly.

Humming in agreement, Magnus got up and pulled Jace up with him. Jace grunted as he was basically being thrown onto the table by Magnus. Magnus flashed his eyes at Jace as he contemplated what to do. The pants were so gorgeous and tight, but for what he wanted to do, the pants had to go. Horrible decision. Glaring, Magnus started to undress Jace.

"Can you look any more unhappy while undressing me...?", asked Jace flatly.

"I love those pants _on_ you. But for this, they will have to go on the floor", huffed Magnus.

Jace laughed at that and started tugging on Magnus' shirt. Within moments, both of them were naked and Magnus had to admit that while those pants looked delicious, Jace naked looked even better. Legs wrapped around Magnus' waist, cock standing to attention.

"Gorgeous", whispered Magnus lowly, leaning in to kiss Jace.

Jace essentially melted beneath Magnus as he finally had Magnus admitting aloud that he _was_ attractive and that Jace finally had Magnus' lips and hands all over himself. He shuddered as Magnus slipped his hands between Jace's legs, teasingly caressing Jace's balls.

"I've been dying to do this", growled Magnus, kissing along Jace's jawline and neck.

Jace closed his eyes in bliss and arched into Magnus' touch. His eyes snapped open as Magnus' hand slipped down to circle his hole. Jace's breath hitched as he stared at Magnus, frozen.

"You... alright there, honey?", asked Magnus carefully when he looked at Jace.

"I... uh. Yeah", grunted Jace a little flustered.

"Sure?", whispered Magnus, kissing Jace's neck.

"It's just... I've never _bottomed_ before", replied Jace a bit embarrassed.

Magnus paused, adjusting to look into Jace's eyes. "Okay. Do you want to top? You don't have to bottom, if it makes you uncomfortable, honey."

Jace stared at him for a long moment, eyes large and surprised. "Uhm..."

"It's okay if you don't", assured Magnus gently, kissing Jace's cheek.

"No. I... want to. _Really_ want to", grunted Jace, nuzzling Magnus' neck so he wouldn't have to look at the warlock. "I'm... just... nervous. That's... all."

Magnus hummed thoughtfully, nibbling Jace's jawline. "Perhaps the table is not the right place for this then. Let's move this to my bed. Hold on, doll-face."

"Hold o—oh", started Jace and yelped as Magnus lifted him up.

Smirking, Magnus dug his fingers into Jace's ass to hold him, Jace's legs wrapped around Magnus' waist so the High Warlock could carry him over toward the bedroom. Mismatched eyes looked at Magnus with blown-wide pupils, definitely turned on by the display of strength. Wrapping his arms around Magnus' neck, Jace leaned in to kiss Magnus passionately. That way, it took them a little longer to reach the bedroom and the bed, but once there, Magnus wasted no time throwing his blonde onto the bed and climbing on behind Jace. Jace gladly spread his legs to welcome Magnus, pulling him into another hungry kiss. Magically coating his fingers with lube, Magnus carefully returned to caressing Jace's hole. He circled it slowly, gently, trying to sooth Jace. When the blonde started to buck up, hard cock straining against his six-pack, Magnus slowly slipped one finger into the Shadowhunter. Jace's breath hitched and he sank his fingers into Magnus' shoulders.

"Okay", chuckled Magnus, torn between turned-on and fond. "Don't tell me you never..."

Jace flushed at that and glared at the warlock. Smiling, Magnus kissed Jace softly while easing a second finger in. Between the kissing and the slow movement of Magnus' fingers, Jace started relaxing beneath Magnus, running his fingers through thick, dark hair. The third finger made Jace actually moan and push back against Magnus' hand.

"Getting used to it, mh?", whispered Magnus teasingly.

To prove his point, Magnus crooked his fingers and brushed Jace's prostate. The moan was drawn-out and _so loud_. Magnus' eyes flashed at the sound and he sank his teeth into Jace's neck as he spread Jace farther. The moans started turning into needy, little whines. Okay, that was even better than the moans. Needy and desperate Jace was endearing.

"Do you want more, little angel?", asked Magnus darkly.

"Ye—es", groaned Jace, arching his back. "Fuck, yes, fuck me, Bane."

Laughing softly, Magnus pulled his fingers out and magically lubed up his cock. This was the moment he had been looking forward to for _months_ now. Grabbing Jace's thighs and spreading them further, Magnus breached the blonde, pushing deeper and deeper into Jace while watching Jace's face sharply for any discomfort. Amusingly enough, the Shadowhunter just looked completely blissed out, eyes closed and clinging onto Magnus, kissing and biting whatever part of the warlock he could reach. Jace's hands were running over Magnus' back, appreciating all his muscles rather greedily. Slow thrusting turned harder and faster, Magnus' hand wrapped around Jace's cock and jerking him off in pace. Magnus was figuring out the best spots on Jace's body – biting his neck made Jace groan and he made a very cute little sound when Magnus bit or tugged on his nipples. Magnus sucked on one of Jace's nipples, playing with the other with his free hand. Jace was the first one to come, with a drawn-out moan of Magnus' name. As the blonde tightened up around him, Magnus couldn't hold back anymore. Face buried in Jace's neck and biting down _hard_ on it, Magnus came inside the blonde. As Magnus paused to catch his breath, bracing himself with his hands on either side of Jace's head, Jace turned to kiss Magnus' biceps.

"I like those", hummed Jace, nibbling Magnus' right biceps. " _Very_ nice. Did not expect them to be able to carry me around like that though. Hng."

Magnus smiled softly and pulled out of Jace. Collapsing next to the blonde, he pulled Jace close.

"Well, that was long overdue", commented Magnus pleased, wrapping one arm around Jace's shoulders. "I did not expect you to make all those... gorgeous... sounds."

When Jace didn't reply, Magnus turned to look at the blonde. The Shadowhunter was deep asleep, nuzzled into Magnus' chest. Smiling pleased, Magnus kissed the top of Jace's chest. _Finally_. Finally that little walking temptation was his and the inappropriate boners... Well, they weren't going to end, but he now had a _far_ more productive way of, ah, spending them. Smirking, Magnus rested one hand on top of Jace's ass, giving is a mild squeeze as he pulled the blonde closer. He really should have done this _weeks_ ago. Oh well, better late than never, he supposed.

/break\

Jace woke up a couple of hours later, sore and sticky and very aware that he was using Magnus Bane as a pillow. Staring at the sleeping warlock with smudged make-up – hadn't bothered to go to the bathroom either before falling asleep, apparently. He frowned deeply at this.

Right. This was why this hadn't been a good idea. Now Jace had gotten a taste of something that wasn't his. Wasn't meant to be his. Now things would inevitably get awkward at the loft, because _Jace had slept with his roommate_. Which, in itself, wouldn't be that much of a problem. He had slept with enough Shadowhunters at the Institute. But that had only been about sex. This... wasn't.

Jace had _feelings_ for Magnus. And now he had a taste of what being with Magnus sexually would be like. Gulping hard, Jace slipped out of Magnus' arms and made his way to the bathroom to take a shower – Magnus' cum was running down his legs and it should not make him feel kind of _pleased_. Marked. He liked that. Urgh, he needed to shower and shake that feeling off.

Magnus wasn't interested in _that_. Jace got what he had wanted – he had made Magnus notice, and want, his body. Now they got this out of their system. He was so stupid for falling for Magnus. The warlock's reputation wasn't exactly a secret and neither was Jace's, Jace knew the one thing people would want from him was his body and it had already taken him long enough to make Magnus notice _that_. It was just vastly unrealistic to expect Magnus to ever want anything more than sex from him. No one ever wanted more than that, why would Magnus. Jace was literally setting himself up for heartbreak here, because he had allowed himself to taste something he couldn't have.

After a hot and thorough shower, Jace found himself standing in front of the mirror, tracing bruises and bite-marks on his body – neck, torso and thighs. Biting his lips, he decided against using a healing rune. He liked those reminders, those _marks_.

Grabbing the ridiculously fluffy and comfortable bathroom robe that Magnus had magically summoned for him after the third time Jace had walked around with only a very short towel wrapped around his waist. At first, Jace had been put out by that, but then he had kind of fallen in love with those robes. They were _so soft_. Snuggling into them, he took a sniff. They smelt like Magnus, after all they were living together and washing their clothes together so all of Jace's clothes smelt like Magnus' preferred detergent by now. Hugging himself, Jace made his way over to his room and just threw himself onto his bed, staring out of the window for a long while. Laying on his back was a super bad idea because he was kind of sore, so he was laying on his side. Falling asleep didn't work though. His bed was cold and empty and stupid and uncomfortable – at least compared to _Magnus' chest_ and the feeling of Magnus' arms around his waist. Glaring fiercely, Jace tried to adjust and finally fall asleep, but it just wouldn't work. All he could think about was _how good_ it had felt to be hugged by Magnus, how intimate and nice and _safe_ it had felt.

He startled and reached for the knife under his pillow when someone laid down behind him. Split-seconds later and Jace had Magnus Bane pinned beneath him, knife to the throat. Magnus looked startled, blinking a couple of times as he stared up at Jace.

"...If you want to be on top, you'd just have to say so. No need for the knife, honey."

To prove his point, Magnus rested his hands on Jace's hips, pulling him so Jace was properly straddling Magnus' waist, the warlock smirking up at him. Blinking slowly, Jace lowered his knife.

"Damn it, Bane. You can't sneak up on a Shadowhunter like that", growled Jace annoyed.

"Oh, I'm sorry?", laughed Magnus, clearly amused. "You sneaked out of the bed and didn't come back. Did you get lost on your way back from the bathroom, angel?"

"...I...", started Jace hesitantly, frowning in confusion.

Magnus sighed dramatically and pulled Jace down so Jace was laying kind of completely on top of Magnus, face buried in Magnus' chest once more. Nimble fingers started carding through his hair, soothing him and making him relax as Magnus ran his other hand down Jace's spine gently. Within moments, Jace had fallen asleep in the warlock's arms.

/break\

When Jace woke up, he understood why Magnus had sneaked into his bed. Magnus wanted a second round in the morning. Okay. That, Jace could deal with. He knew both kinds of one-night-stands. The ones that wanted him gone as soon as they were done fucking, or the ones who wanted a second round in the morning. Judging by the hard cock pressing up against Jace's stomach. Grinning pleased, Jace started kissing along Magnus' jawline.

"Someone is horny", chuckled Magnus as he woke up.

"Says the guy poking me with his morning-wood", snorted Jace amused.

"You want to be on top?", asked Magnus, running his hands over Jace's thighs.

"I... guess", nodded Jace, returning to kissing along Magnus' jawline.

Chuckling, Magnus slipped his hands up to cup Jace's ass, squeezing hard. Jace groaned and pushed back into the grabby hands. Massaging Jace's ass, Magnus started kissing Jace properly and deeply. Jace moaned into the kiss and Magnus used the moment of distraction to pull Jace's cheeks apart and slipping magically lubed-up fingers into Jace's still slightly loose hole. Slowly, Magnus prepped Jace while they were kissing. Jace made a drawn-out lewd sound as Magnus started relentlessly teasing Jace's prostate. Digging his fingers into Magnus' shoulders, Jace pulled away from Magnus and reached out for the lube in the nightstand to get Magnus' cock lubed up. Afterward, Jace positioned himself on top of Magnus' hard cock. Jace groaned once he was fully seated on Magnus. It felt honestly pretty _amazing_ to have Magnus inside of himself. Spread-out on the warlock like that, feeling Magnus inside himself, it was a very different, intimate connection. His hands were slowly running over Magnus' chest and abs, groping greedily, while Magnus' hands were still on his ass, squeezing and massaging. Slowly, Jace started riding Magnus. After a little while, Jace started jerking himself off while riding Magnus. His free hand was still all over Magnus' chest, enjoying how well-trained the warlock was. Leaning down, Jace kissed Magnus, feeling kind of high on the feeling of Magnus' cock hitting his prostate, spreading him. The kiss soon turned filthy and between all the stimulation, Jace had a hard time concentrating on jerking himself off.

"Honey, come here", ordered Magnus, biting Jace's neck as soon as it was within reach.

Jace moaned shamelessly at that and paused moving. Magnus smirked against Jace's neck. He had already felt like Jace enjoyed being marked like that. Licking over the mark, Magnus continued leaving hickeys along Jace's shoulders. Jace rolled his hips slowly, trying to draw this out for as long as possible – this was the last time he'd get to experience this, he had to enjoy it thoroughly.

"If you don't start moving faster soon, I will have to roll us over and do the fucking myself."

"No, you won't", growled Jace, biting Magnus' collarbone. "Stay put."

Magnus flashed his gorgeous cat-eyes at Jace, looking pleased. "Bossy little Shadowhunter."

"I'm enjoying myself here. You're not gonna take this away from me", growled Jace hungrily.

Laughing softly, Magnus smacked Jace's ass playfully. "Very well. Enjoy yourself."

"Am already", replied Jace, picking up his pace.

Groaning, Magnus leaned back and enjoyed his eager Shadowhunter riding him hard. Jace was the first one to come, hard, all over Magnus' chest. Though that did not stop Jace from riding Magnus hard, wanting to bring the warlock to completion too. His thighs were quivering with the strain and Magnus was watching him with hooded eyes. Magnus sank his fingers into Jace's ass hard when he came inside of Jace for the second time. A drawn-out moan accompanied Magnus' orgasm. While Jace was milking Magnus for the last of his cum, the blonde was bending down to lick his own cum off Magnus' chest. Magnus' eyes were dark as he watched Jace lick off cum. This was definitely hotter than it had any right to be. Gently, Magnus started caressing Jace's hair in a praising manner.

"See, you can be on top without threatening me with a knife", teased Magnus.

"...Ha, ha, ha", huffed Jace a bit embarrassed, pulling off of Magnus.

Slowly, he collapsed next to Magnus and was surprised when Magnus pulled him close until Jace's head was resting on his chest. Blinking slowly, Jace turned his head enough to look up at Magnus from beneath his long lashes. The cute look made Magnus smile and lean in to kiss Jace's forehead.

"You want to tell me why you sneaked out of bed last night, honey?", inquired Magnus.

"I... didn't expect you to be much for cuddling", offered Jace reluctantly.

"You're very good for cuddling", hummed Magnus, playing with Jace's hair. "Gorgeous, soft puppy. I think you fit rather perfectly into my arms like this."

Jace hummed, incredibly confused by this, but glad to accept the warmth and snuggles. He had officially no idea what was going on here, but he was really enjoying this comfort and he was going to soak it up for as long as Magnus was going to allow it. Sighing softly, Jace closed his eyes and got more comfortable against Magnus and drifted off slowly.

/break\

By the time Jace got home, he was exhausted, sore and ready to just collapse face-first. Perhaps he should have used a healing rune this morning, because being sore had not helped him through the day. But using it would have healed the hickeys and bite-marks. The reminders of the night he had shared with the handsome warlock he had such a hard crush on. He paused when he stood inside the doorway. What if things were going to be awkward...? What if they got so awkward that Magnus wanted him _out_ of the loft...? The thought clenched his heart. He had never felt as at home somewhere as he did at the loft. The thought of having to move out was horrible.

"Are you going to come in, or do you plan on standing there all night...?"

Shaking his head, Jace turned to look at Magnus. Magnus, wearing an... apron. Frowning confused, Jace walked up to Magnus and followed the warlock into the kitchen. The scent of... chicken... filled Jace's senses. Chicken Parmesan. The very same Jace had—oh. Magnus had surprised him so much yesterday, they had completely forgotten about dinner. Honestly, it was a bit of a surprise that the loft hadn't burned down by accident or something.

"Uhm, what are you... doing? I don't think I've ever seen you work in the kitchen beyond potions."

"You went through all the trouble of preparing dinner last night and while I did have the piece of mind to turn off the stove last night before we moved to the bedroom, I wouldn't want the food to go to waste", replied Magnus with a smile. "And since you cook all the time, I figured the least I could do is warm up the delicious meal you prepared last night."

On top of all of that, Magnus grabbed Jace by the neck and pulled him into a soft kiss. Completely confused, Jace looked around to see that the balcony was set up with an insane amount of candles. This was really odd. Magnus smiled and slipped his hand down Jace's spine to cup his ass. Okay. So Magnus wanted a _third_ round. That made sense, probably.

"Why don't you just sit down? I'll be just a moment, angel", offered Magnus.

Nodding, Jace made his way out to the balcony. It was nice. The candles and roses and there were even lanterns hanging over the door and windows. All of this looked oddly romantic. Frowning, Jace took a picture and sent it to Alec, expressing his confusion.

 _Parabatall: If it looks like a duck, walks like a duck and quacks like a duck – it's a duck_.

_Jace: WHY are you talking about ducks?_

_Parabatall: Yo, Bat here cause Alec's rolling his eyes real hard nd looks like he's havin a migraine. What Alec meant was: THIS IS A DATE, DUMBASS. Srsly._

Jace snorted and put his phone away. Right. A date, sure. He blinked when Magnus came out with the food, smiling charmingly at Jace. Magnus snapped his fingers and the next moment, both Jace and Magnus were wearing suits with no ties. Also, Jace felt fresher and more clean. He blinked as his hair fell softly into his face. Of course Magnus would also magically make Jace's bobby-pins disappear. Glaring annoyed, Jace pushed his hair out of his face to tuck it behind his ear.

"Now...", drawled Magnus and lifted his glass of red wine. "To a beautiful night?"

"Uhm. Sure?", agreed Jace confused, clinging glasses with Magnus.

"How was your day, sweetheart?", asked Magnus with a smile.

"Exhausting, I guess", frowned Jace, watching Magnus wearily. "Went on a little demon hunt with Clary and Izzy. It was fun. Nice, normal demon hunt. No greater demons or nefarious world-domination plans. Really relaxing. I just wish I wouldn't have been this sore. I feel so exhausted."

"Perhaps the second round this morning wasn't the best idea considering your work-day and that last night was your first time", mused Magnus with a frown. "Mh, how about a nice, relaxing bath after dinner? I have some home-made bubble bath that will work _wonder_ on you."

"...Okay", nodded Jace reluctantly as he started eating. "You know the shower's better for sex."

Frowning confused, Magnus sipped his wine. "Honey, we're not going to have sex in the bath? I just said it'd good for _relaxing_. Sex kind of defeats the purpose."

"I'm sorry, but what is _this_?", asked Jace tensely, motioning at the table.

"I thought we should... talk. About last night. And I thought that making up for the dinner we missed last night would be the best idea", offered Magnus cautiously, putting the cutlery down.

"What about?", asked Jace, clenching his teeth as he sat tensely.

"The way things went yesterday...", started Magnus slowly. "I nearly just... fucked you on the kitchen table. That was not how things were supposed to go."

"Right", nodded Jace, staring at his plate. "Last night was a mistake and you regret it because we live together and it would get awkward."

"I'm sorry, what?", asked Magnus confused.

"You just said the way things went wasn't how it was supposed to go. You _regret_ it", replied Jace, looking up at Magnus with a nearly heartbroken look. "But yeah. Of course it'd get awkward since we're living together so it was a fault and we shouldn't have... Just, don't make me move out."

With that, Jace got up and seemed to try and leave. Magnus frowned and used his magic to stop Jace from leaving, pulling him back until they were face to face.

"Oh no. No, we are not playing this game of miscommunication", snorted Magnus with a pointed look. "You're not going to walk out of here after misunderstanding something I said and saying something I _hopefully_ misunderstood, ending up with neither of us talking about it for weeks. No."

"...What?", asked Jace a little confused.

Taking a deep breath, Magnus cupped Jace's cheek gently. "Sweetheart, when I said that I regret how yesterday went, I did not mean that I regretted the sex – but I regret that we had sex _before_ we actually talked about our... feelings. Or had a date. That was what I was trying to correct here, with this romantic dinner. This isn't some sugarcoating for me to tell you to move out or forget about, sweetheart. _This_ was meant for us to talk about our feelings and where things are supposed to go from here. So I really hope that I am misunderstand you here and that you don't _actually_ want to forget about it. Because _I_ don't want this to be a one-night-stand."

"You don't?", asked Jace with large, hopeful eyes.

Groaning at his dense blonde, Magnus grasped Jace by the waist and pulled him in for a slow, gentle kiss. "Yes. I like you... a lot, angel. I meant to ask you out on a _date_ , but... the heat of the moment and the look of your ass in those pants were just too much."

"Date?", echoed Jace, slowly licking his lips. "Okay. I... I'd really like that."

"So, you don't want this to be a one-night-stand either?", asked Magnus with a pleased smile.

"I've been trying to seduce you for weeks now because I want you. A lot. Not.. just for sex. But I'm not good when it comes to... feelings. I've never actually been in a real relationship before. I don't know how that... works. I had hoped you'd... take the initiative", admitted Jace.

"Well then, you're lucky I did", chuckled Magnus, kissing Jace again. "But you really could have just talked to me instead of torturing me with all the clothes and the... eating."

"I just... have a bit of a problem believing someone would...", started Jace with a frown. "...Care."

Sighing, Magnus pulled Jace into a tight hug. "You and me, we're a pair, aren't we? I've been trying not to care for months, because I have a problem believing that it'd end well when I care..."

"...Camille", muttered Jace with a sigh and buried his face in Magnus' neck. "In retrospect, maybe pushing and waiting wasn't the best idea. You have problems too."

"We'll get better", hummed Magnus, pressing a kiss against Jace's hair. "With time. Together."

"Together?", asked Jace with a small smile, leaning in for another kiss, this time a real one.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all know that prompt/meme-thingy with the roommates, right? "My roommate told me if I get any more handsome, he'd have to fuck me. Little does he know that's exactly what I want", or something along those lines? Yeah that thing screamed Jagnus SO HARD that I just had to write it. ;DDD


End file.
